


till then, i remain

by asiren (meliorismo)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismo/pseuds/asiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is always waiting; John is always hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till then, i remain

**Author's Note:**

> unrevised work.

**till then, i remain**

_“I made clear my position, that there would be two sorts of men on the island going forward. Those like Captain Vane, determined to stand by their oath to the very end. And those like Captain Throckmorton, happy to be the first to betray it. And last, as always, to traitors… Captain Throckmorton’s black spot will not be the last. Ignore it, and join him. Heed it, and reclaim your place amongst us. Until then, I remain… Long John Silver.”_

BLACK SAILS, XXVIII.

“We have to go back home”, John said, very quietly, very steely.

“Aren’t we already home?” Flint asked, the kind of amusement that makes John think about _is that so?_ And, like that time exactly, makes John want to smirk and say _oh yes._ But he doesn’t. The time for fire and talk long came and now is gone; what remains is the smoke from the buildings and the corpse of the men.

As always.

“You know what I’m talking about. Nassau is in the distance; home is waiting.”

“It could very well be in another part of the globe entirely; you also know very well that is not our time yet.”

“How many other will have to die till you think that then is finally our time?”

“Enough.”

As always.

—

When John was young, well before the pirates invading his life and putting everything messy and wrong — before Flint, and Billy, and Vane —, some psychic asked John _what is your worst characteristic, Mr Silver?_

The answer to this question then was greed; the answer to this question now is ambition.

But is there really something different between them?

—

“You know what I missed the most about those times in London?”

“The Hamilton couple?” John asked, eyes far away, but ears interested enough. Just enough.

“This also.” Flint laughed calmly, mostly because of John’s sign that had mean more than _hm_ and less than _I told you so_. A hybrid of both.  “I miss believing first and talking myself out of it later. Since I set my feet on Nassau’s ground, this dynamic seem to be inversed. Now I’m used to talk myself out of ideas before I even believe them.”

“Nassau does it to people.”

“It what?”

John sighs, and stared the roof. The light of candles illuminated only half of his face, making it look — to Flint — like he had aged twenty years. “Eats the soul.”

—

John’s lips always taste like pain medicine; Flint’s kiss always sounds like goodbye.

—

A song in with everything means bye, bye, _bye_.

 


End file.
